cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Concordium Sed Nobis
To the leaders of all nations, both the powerful and mighty and the fresh and the aspiring alike; today we present before you a Concordium crafted by our Queen, The Black Rose, to illuminate our growing friendship with The Greenland Republic. This further step down the path of consonance will, with care, mature and bring our alliances ever closer and fullfill goals of peace, prosperity and diplomacy. I give you: In the course of international relations and the pursuit of prosperity and peace, there occasionally arise friendships sufficiently solemn and significant that to codify them is merely to show the respect and deference to which they are naturally entitled. And therefore, as in just such high measure do The Order of the Black Rose and the Greenland Republic hold and recognize each other, these two noble alliances do here bind ourselves in mutual goodwill to institute the following Concordium with all its implications, pledging our support to the mutual prosperity of our alliances and the shared ideals to which we are committed through the following covenants and agreements. I. On Trade and Technology It has ever been the policy of the Order of the Black Rose and the Greenland Republic to ensure the growth, stability, and flourishing of their respective member nations, and to broaden the technological and financial well-being of all deemed worthy of acceptance therein. Therefore it is agreed that member nations of the Greenland Republic and the Order of the Black Rose shall henceforth consider each other primus inter pares with respect to trades of technology, and that such technology transfers shall be effected with all due speed and consistency at such set rates, on such regular schedules, and for such financial or donated compensation as may be mutually agreed upon in duly executed codicils to this Concordium, reserving only the proviso that no member nation of the Order of the Black Rose or the Greenland Republic shall ever be forced to participate in any such trade or transfer against its sovereign will, or to lend any such assistance as part of any such trade or transfer that violates any other agreement to which that member nation or its alliance is duly and properly bound. II. On Information It is the challenge and the ideal of the Order of the Black Rose and the Greenland Republic to tread the path of the discreet and elite in Digiterra and to achieve prosperity by diplomacy and courteous interplay rather than unprovoked military action or acquisitive colonizing, and therefore it is natural that information of a privileged or sensitive nature may come to the attention of the members of each alliance who are duly approved to address such matters at home and abroad. Therefore it is agreed that, where permitted and appropriate, the Order of the Black Rose and the Greenland Republic shall share any such information as would enhance their mutual growth and prosperity, pledging to use any such information purely in defense of their respective alliances and member nations and vowing to maintain the private and privileged nature of such information with regard to any other alliances not bound by this Concordium or its equivalent. III. On Communication It is understood that the execution of this Concordium brings the Order of the Black Rose and the Greenland Republic into a privileged relationship with one another, and that the course of that relationship is best pursued in the peace and security of a protected venue. Therefore it is agreed that each alliance shall establish a private diplomatic chamber within its forums whose use shall be restricted to communications between the two alliances, that accessibility to these protected chambers shall be available only to those properly authorized and dispatched thence by each alliance for these purposes, and that each alliance shall use these chambers to give reasonable advance notice of any actions it intends to take which may hold the possibility of international repercussions pertaining thereto. IV. On Aid In the pursuit of the stability, prosperity, and growth that the Order of the Black Rose and the Greenland Republic hold as ideals, it is understood that the giving and receiving of financial assistance may on occasion be desirable, and that such assistance is best offered and received from those to whom friendship has been sworn and honor pledged. Therefore it is agreed that each alliance and its member nations shall be free and encouraged to engage in the exchange of any such aid as shall benefit the parties involved and that such aid shall take place according to procedures set forth by duly empowered representatives of each alliance in duly executed codicils to this Concordium, reserving only the proviso that no member nation of the Order of the Black Rose or the Greenland Republic shall ever be forced to participate in any such trade or transfer against its sovereign will, or to lend any such assistance as part of any such trade or transfer that violates any other agreement to which that member nation or its alliance is duly and properly bound. V. On Defense It is the clear ideal and sworn path of the Order of the Black Rose and the Greenland Republic to pursue their goals in the halls of diplomacy rather than on the field of battle. However, it is the reality of Digiterra that bloody conflict may be waged at any time against any alliance or sovereign nation, and that it is the privilege and the duty of any such alliance or sovereign nation to defend itself and its friends to the utmost extent of its abilities. Therefore it is agreed that the Order of the Black Rose and the Greenland Republic stand ready to assist each other in time of war and that the amassed resources of each alliance as ordered by its duly authorized military commanders shall be brought to bear on request in defense of the other, with the exception of any conflict where such engagement would violate the terms of any defense pact that the Order of the Black Rose or the Greenland Republic properly entered into before the execution of this Concordium. Now to these covenants we do set our hands and seals, and by these agreements we do swear to be bound in fealty and friendship as of the date below until such time as either party shall, by notice timely given three days in advance of cancellation, request to be released from this Concordium. Done this 19 day of July, 2007 /s/ ATERATRA Queen, The Order of The Black Rose THUS, with all the powers accorded to us as officials of our alliance, do we agree, and thus do we here affix our sign and seal with full intent to bind ourselves, our alliance, and all our alliance's member nations by each and every term of this Concordium. /s/ For THE GREENLAND REPUBLIC Celtic - Archon Bobsevilempire - Triumvir stefanmg - Triumvir The Holyone - Triumvir Eleventysix - Minister of Foreign Affairs Category:Greenland Republic Category:Order of the Black Rose